Denial is not just a river in Egypt
by Bloodyrose666
Summary: The goddess of love, Benzaiten, is angered by Miroku and Sango's denial. She enlists the help of Amatsu Mikaboshi, the god of evil, to bug them, thus pushing them together. Right?
1. Benzaiten's wrath

OMG I was just talking to a totally hot guy over the IM. He's bi, but so sweet. I think I'm in loveD

Chapter One: Benzaiten's Wrath

"It's so beautiful today!" Kagome Higurashi did a little half spin as she said this.

Miroku grinned. "That reminds me!" He ran in front of Sango and took her hand. The young houshi leaned in for a kiss.

Sango slapped him and covered her mouth."What're you doing?"

"Inuyasha and Kagome did it. I was merely reaping the benefits of intimacy!"

The goddess of love, Benzaiten, watched from the heavens. She was really angry. The couple was screwing everything up. Rather, Sango was screwing everything up.

She called to another god. "Amatsu Mikaboshi, I need you."

The god of evil materialized in front of her. "What now?"

"Will you help me?"

"With what?"

"This couple won't cooperate."

"Names?"

"Miroku, a houshi, and Sango, a taijiya."

"I'm on it. But you owe me."

"Don't kill them."

Meanwhile...

Inuyasha had just recovered from being Osuwari'ed by Kagome. Miroku was watching Sango lustfully.

Miroku's P.O.V

Buddha, I want her. You know how much I want her. Why won't you let me have her? Buddha, those curves. Those lips. That... Oh Buddha! I don't just want her, I _need _her!"

Normal P.O.V

Sango was watching the monk stare at her. It was beginning to creep her out. She spoke. "What?"

Miroku snapped out of it. "What what?"

"Why are you staring at me?"

"N-no reason."

Sango's P.O.V

L-look at him. Why is he staring at me? His eyes... so beautiful. I've seen him...without those robes. He's so sexy... but so untouchable...I want him... I need him... but I can't... why did Naraku have to do this?

Normal P.O.V

The sky was darkening rapidly. Sango burst into tears, reflecting the sky. Miroku walked over to her, his expression compassionate. "Sango? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. J-just l-leave me alone, houshi-sama."

Miroku shook his head. "No, Sango, you need to talk to someone."

He put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her to him. Sango sobbed freely into his chest. Just then, while Kagome and Inuyasha were watching and covering Shippo's eyes, lightning struck. It almost hit them, but Miroku pulled both of them out of the way.

The houshi stood, pulling Sango up after him. He looked infuriated. "What in the seven hells was that?"

Sango turned on him, angry for a different reason. "You hentai! You were only comforting me because you wanted to touch me!"

Miroku backed up. "No, Sango, no! I wouldn't do that to you!":

"Yeah right!" She slapped him. Thunder pealed overhead, and it began to rain.


	2. Amatsu Mikaboshi's first attempt

Chapter One: Amatsu Mikaboshi's first attempt

Miroku placed a hand on Sango's chest. "Now, Sango, act reasonably. I was merely helping you recover!"

Sango jerked away and slapped him. "What do you think you're doing! Hentai! If you want to comfort someone, don't touch them like that!"

She ran off, ducking into the woods. The rain was coming down in sheets now, and the taijiya was soon lost to sight.

Miroku made to follow her, but was weighed down by his confining monk's robes. Kagome whispered to Inuyasha. "Look at this! It's the mood! If he takes his robes off... we can't follow them."

And Miroku did take his robes off, leaving only his pants on. The houshi vaulted off into the woods, following Sango.

The taijiya stopped, leaning against a tree, her hair dripping in her eyes. The houshi was so _frustrating _at times, but she knew it had been stupid and childish to run away.

She knew she could handle the deliquent monk, she just couldn't figure out the right way. She had tried almost everything, including being defensive, angry, sweet, and shy. Usually it was a combination of the first and the last. The only things she hadn't tried was being open and forward.

She was jolted out of her reverie by the appearance of a well-muscled young man in... purple? The man dropped to his knees next to her, his not-quite-shoulder-length hair plastered to his neck. "Sango, thank Buddha I found you!"

Sango blushed slightly as he brushed her hair out of her eyes. "H-houshi-sama? What're you doing here?"

Miroku lifted her bridal style. "I was looking for you. C'mon, you'll catch a cold or something. I don't know where Kagome and Inuyasha are, so let's just find a cave."

He carried her for a while, and the couple finally found a dry enough cave. Entering, Miroku put Sango down and hastily built a fire. Kagome had given the monk a backpack, and he had stuffed his robes in there, on top of some food(Ramen, mostly). They were sufficiently dry, and he tossed the inner-most robe, which was dryest, to Sango. She looked at him quizzically. "What's this for?"

Miroku stared into the fire, speaking to her in a sedate voice that was unusual for the houshi. "You need to get out of those clothes. Put that on."

Sango blushed a deep red. "N-nani? In front of y-you?"

"Yes, Sango. You have my oath as a monk that I won't look." For once, Sango actually trusted him.

She peeled off her wet clothes and pulled on the deliquent houshi's robes. She walked back over to the fire and sat down beside him, curling a strand of hair around her finger. "H-houshi-sama, why'd you come for me?"

The monk shrugged. "I just didn't want you to be alone. You'd have gotten sick if I hadn't come."

"You really care?"

"Of course. You're my best friend."

Sango soaked in these words for a few minutes, and the pair wached the fire. Miroku spoke, breaking the silence. "Sango?"

The sixteen-year-old taijiya turned and looked at him. "What?"

Miroku moved closer to her and put two fingers under her chin, tilting her face up to his. Their lips were only a few centimeters apart when a huge peal of thunder rang out. Miroku jerked away from her. "You... you should get to sleep. Just in case. You could be sick."

Sango nodded embaressedly. "R-right. Well, goodnight, houshi-sama."

She leaned in corner, drifting off to sleep. The last thing she saw was Miroku tending to the fire.


	3. Possession

Okay, Reviews!

Gundamjunkierx780: wow i like it update soon

tearsofregret: love the story so far, a very unique and original idea :)

MaLeVoLeNtMe13: Very nice story update when you can

Chapter 3: Posession

The god Amatsu found that forcing the couple apart was much more fun than helping them become lovers. The lightning strike had been his fault, and his next step was posessing the monk. Then he could show himself.

He only needed to tap into the monks deepest desires and darkest feelings. Make him angry, and he would fall. The god gave vent to a malicous laugh. Benzaiten would be so angry if she knew. But she didn't, so he was safe.

Sango woke up slowly, savoring the heat pressed against her. Finally, she realized the heat was Miroku. He had come up and slept beside her sometime during the night, and had slipped an arm around her waist. She sat up, removed his arm, and backed off slightly. His hair had dried loose, and was hanging over the young monk's closed eyes.

The taijiya couldn't help herself from brushing his hair out of his eyes. Her soft, and somewhat intimate, touch, woke him. Miroku opened his violet eyes and looked at her. He smiled affectionately. "Good morning. How did you sleep?"

Sango shrugged. "Fine. You?"

"Great! Best night of sleep I ever had!"

Sango stood up. "We should probably head off. Inuyasha and Kagome are probably worried."

Miroku followed suit. "I doubt they are."

Sango changed, and the couple left the cave, almost instantly running into Inuyasha and Kagome. The miko clapped her hands excitedly. "There you are! We were looking all over!"

Inuyasha scoffed. "Feh. What were you two doing all this time?"

Sango blushed. "Nothing."

"Did you sleep at all? That storm was pretty bad." (This was coming from Kagome.)

Sango nodded. "Yes, we did. Though houshi-sama was on top of me most of the night."

The miko and hanyou's mouths dropped open simultaneously. Miroku looked at Sango in shock, and her blush deepened when she realized what she had said. "N-not like that! He... he was worried about me getting sick. He was nagging me, nothing dirty!"

Miroku burst into laughter. "So _that's_ what you meant! It sounded sort of wrong."

Inuyasha scoffed. "_Sort of_ wrong? That was wrong to the extreme!"

The houshi turned on the hanyou. "Hey, so she slipped up. You do it all the time." This split second of anger cost Miroku dearly. Amatsu swooped down in spirit form and posessed the houshi.

Amatsu kept Miroku in character until he groped Sango. When Sango slapped him, he recoiled and his eyes flashed red. "What the fuck was that for!"

Sango looked shocked. "You're not allowed to swear!"

"What makes you think that, lesbian?"

The taijiya practically exploded at that. "You... you gay hentai! What the hell was that for! I was only hitting you in self-defense!"

She punched him in the face, knocking him out and urging a flow of blood. Amatsu decided to take his leave. He exited the houshi's prone body.

Sango straddled the monks waist and hit the switch that released her hidden blade. Pressing it to the monks throat , she almost drew a slit across it, but Kagome stopped her. "Sango, you can't kill him."

"Who says I can't?"

"Me."

"But... but he said I was a lesbian!"

The monk began to stir beneath Sango. She pinned his arms down, the switchblade still extended. Miroku opened his eyes and found the taijiya straddling his waist, pinning his arms down.

He was shocked to find his nose was bloody, but he still managed to grin cheekily up at Sango. "Why all hot and bothered to be on top of me now?"

She held the blade precariously against the white flesh of his throat. "What're you talking about?"

"Wasn't I on top of you enough last night?"

Sango lowered the blade, baffled. "You... you're not angry?"

"About what?"

"I... I slapped you and you called me..." Her voice trailed off.

Miroku looked confused. "What did I call you?"

Sango retracted the blade. "A... lesbian." She burst into tears. Miroku attempted to sit up, but the taijiya was still on him. She was sobbing freely into his chest, lying on top of him. Finally, she looked at him, big doe eyes shining. "I know I'm the most feminine, or beautiful, or sweet woman you've ever met, but you didn't have to call me that."

"What? Sango, I would never say anything like that about you! You don't have to be feminine to be beautiful and sweet!"

Sango let him up. "Well then, why'd you call me that?"

"I... I didn't."

"Maybe I did..."

Kagome screamed girlishly.

I might not update for a while. I have to type the rest of Hanyou heart, ningen shell, and Naraku's plot and Sesshomaru's wisdom.


	4. Evil incarnate

Chapter 4: Evil Incarnate

Amatsu Mikaboshi had materialized in front of the group. Sango put a hand on her Hiraikotsu. "Who are you?"

The god laughed and spread his arms wide. "Amatsu Mikaboshi, the god of..."

Miroku interrupted. "Evil. What do you want?"

This only made Amatsu laugh harder. "Such a cheeky mortal. Not as bold as the white-haired one, though. My buisness is my own."

A sudden thought struck Miroku. "I didn't call Sango a lesbian. You did!"

"Very good, mortal. I possessed you in a moment of anger."

Miroku looked shocked. "But why? I'm a houshi. I've never done anything to the gods."

"You and your lover have angered Benzaiten, the love goddess."

Inuyasha smirked. "His lover? Who would that be? Wait... you don't mean Sango, do you?"

"You catch on fast, mortal."

"I'm not mortal, but Miroku and Sango? That's crazy! That's just weird."

"It may seem crazy, mortal, but it is true. These two were meant for each other. Benzaiten has declared it."

Sango blushed. "I don't see how you fit into all of this."

"I was sent here to torture you, pushing you together. This was boring, so I decided to tear you apart instead. Apparently, this didn't work. Apparently Benzaiten was right." He normally didn't tell mere mortals his intentions, but it was fun toying with this group, especially the hanyou and the houshi. They seemed a bit overprotective of the females, though the monk didn't show it.

In the short time Amatsu had inhabited Miroku's body, the god had tapped into the monk's thoughts. He had traveled through Miroku's entire life in the space of five minutes. His first memory was that of a man perishing in a ball of fire. His most recent memory had been powerful and sensual. Miroku had fallen asleep next to Sango, his arm coiled around her waist, as if to protect her from the night.

Amatsu and Miroku now shared a bond. It was not physical, nor was it weak. They could hear each other's thoughts, and the young man was ecstatic.

Miroku's thoughts were brimming with joy. "Did he just say me and _Sango_ were meant for each other? Could it be true? I like her, but I didn't know she felt the same way. This is amazing!"

This caused Amatsu to laugh harder. "Unwholesome thoughts, monk?"

Miroku looked at the god hatefully. "No, for once."

Amatsu was taken aback. No human, more or less a _monk_, had spoken to him in such a way. He let his anger show. "I'll be back, you petty humans! I'll be back, and one of you will die! And monk, I know your deepest fantasies about that... that _girl_!" He practically spat the last word.

He disappeared in a flash of lightning, and the sound of air rushing into the spot where his body had been permeated the silence. Miroku's four comrades turned to look at him, and the monk smiled uneasily and scratched his head. "I can explain..."

Benzaiten was angrier than she had ever been before. She decided to take matters into her own hands.

Leaving the land of the gods, she materialized on earth as a young woman with sparkling brown eyes and waist-length black hair with small braids framing her face. Benzaiten was wearing a green kimono that accented her figure perfectly. She smiled prettily. Now it was time to figure out just how faithful Miroku was to Sango.


	5. Miroku's desires and Keiko's appearance

Okay, reviews!

Gundamjunkierx780:good good i like it, update soon

Sango02:YOU HAFFTA MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER! AND QUICK! i love this story it is gonna be really,really good when its done! till then i shall wait anxiously jumping around like a little kid who just had sugar.

Inuyasha'sMYlover:(She reviewed four times.) 1.and right before I figured out just how faithful Miroku was to Sango, I'll go kill Amatsu Mikaboshi!

2.why did she scream?

3.i didnt know she was only 16. i wonder what else i dont know... hm. honey! pulls and syringe full of truth syrem behind back

4.you do realize that Benzaiten sounds like some medicine my grandma would need

And yes, I do realize Benzaiten sounds like medicine, but it's actually the real name of the goddess of love. And Kagome screamed because some creepy god guy just materialized in front of her. Sango is 16, Miroku's 18, Inuyasha's 17, Kagome's 15, and Shippo's 8 or 9.

Chapter 5: Miroku's desires and Keiko's appearance

Sango was looking at Miroku strangely. Inuyasha was disgusted, and Kagome looked curious. "What exactly _are_ these fantasies?"

Inuyasha stared at her, left eye twitching. "What! Why do you want to know?"

Kagome blushed and shrugged. "Just curious, I guess."

Sango continued to watch the monk suspicously. "These... 'fantasies'... they're about me?"

Miroku blushed, and uncommon thing. "If I said yes, what would you do?"

"This." She slammed him against a tree, knocking him down. He was propped against the slim trunk, breathing heavily, eyes wide. Sango knelt beside him. The taijiya leaned forward until she was mere centimeters from Miroku's face, her chest pressing against his.

Sango smiled coldly at the young monk. "Would you mind explaining this to me?"

Miroku smiled back, drinking in the slight vanilla scent of her hair. "Sure. After all, how will you fulfill them if you don't know?"

"Just spill them, houshi."

"Well, um, you're quite close to fulfilling one right now."

"Oh really?"

"Um, am I interrupting anything?" The entire group looked up. A woman was standing there, her waist-length hair moving slowly in the soft breeze.

Miroku stood up quickly. "No, not at all, Lady...?"

"You can call me Keiko."

Miroku grinned. "Lady Keiko. A heavenly name for a heavenly woman."

Keiko blushed. "You flatter me, monk." (A/N: If you haven't figured out by now, Keiko is Benzaiten.)

Miroku took her hand and kissed it. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Miroku, that beautiful demon slayer is Sango, the kitsune is Shippo, the hanyou is Inuyasha, and the other beautiful woman is Kagome."

Keiko smiled back. The monk had done nothing truly unfaithful to Sango yet, he was merely being polite. "I have heard tell of you. You are seeking the shards of the Shikon no Tama, are you not?"

"You are extremely perceptive, my lady. I have a question to ask of you, though." Sango groaned. This statement was never followed by something good.

Keiko raised an eyebrow quizzically. "What would that be, houshi-sama?"

"Will you bear my child?"

Keiko's right eye twitched indignantly. Sango looked furious. "Hooouushiii-saaaamaaa..."

There was a solid thunk as the Hiraikotsu came into contact with Miroku's skull. He attempted to ward her off, but failed. "Ow ow ow ow ow! San-go!"

Shippo rolled his eyes. "Idiot..."

Keiko decided to stay with the group for a while, just to see what ese Miroku would do. Kagome suggested this first. "Keiko-chan, would you like to travel with us for a while?"

Inuyasha looked at her furiously. "What? Why? It's not like she can do anything."

Keiko smiled at the half-demon. "You're right, I can't. The only thing I can do is make sure we get sheltr for the night."

"Feh. We have the monk for that."

"But can he always get a place with real beds and real food?"  
Inuyasha answered this reluctantly. "No."

"That's what I'm here for, then."

Inuyasha finally relented. "Fine. Just get us somewhere nice."

Keiko smiled mischeivously. "Don't worry, I will."

Keiko got them quarters in a fair-sized castle. The lord met them, but a troubled look was on his face. Keiko noticed this. "What's wrong?"  
"Well... I only have four spare beds."

Sango looked thoughtful about this. "Shippo and Kagome can sleep together. Inuyasha gets his own bed... That leaves me, houshi-sama, and Keiko."

Keiko piped up. "I don't mind sharing a bed with Miroku."

Miroku glanced from Sango to Keiko, an uncertain look on his face. Sango's thoughts were pleading mentally with Miroku, and it showed in her eyes. 'Say no, houshi-sama, please say no.'

Miroku's violet gaze switched to Keiko. "I'm going to have to refuse that offer. I only just met you, after all."

Keiko looked shocked. "But... it would be a good way for me to bear your child."

Something like hope sparked in the monks eyes, but he shook his head. "I already know who I want. Sango, come on. I guess it's just you and me."

Sango blushed horribly, but followed him never the less. Keiko stood stock still for a moment, then stomped her foot and stormed into her room.

Kagome and Inuyasha, who had been silent until this time, now looked at each other and started laughing. They said goodnight and went into their rooms, each thinking about Miroku and Sango's little spat.

That was a hard chapter to write. I'm not the brightest individual, and it took me about fifteen minutes to figure out how many beds I had to have to have only one pair sharing a bed. Yeah. I'm that stupid.


	6. Apology

I'm sorry, but I will be unable to update this story for a while. My mom took my stories away "until further notice", so the only story I can update will be Karaoke time, because I'm winging that one. I'm really, really, really sorry, I think that's been my best fic yet, but I'll update a.s.a.p.


	7. Night Noises

I'm baaaaaack! Did you miss me?

Chapter 6: Night noises

Keiko sat on her bed, thinking about Miroku and Sango's relationship. In the past two days, it had advanced greatly. They had 'slept' together the night before, and were doing so tonight.

It seemed Amatsu had done his work well. She was still furious at him, though, and would hunt him down at all costs. She smirked as an idea came to her. She could use Inuyasha and his friends to take the god of evil down.

Merely telling them he had a shard of the sacred jewel would take care of them. She was also angry at Miroku for rejecting her. True, she had been the one coming onto him, but he had still rejected her. It had been a test of his faith, but, Miroku, the proven womanizer, had rejected her. She took it extremely personally.

She could use Amatsu to off Miroku, then Sango would retaliate and kill Amatsu. Then Benzaiten could finish the rest and claim the shikon shards for her own. As a god, she was powerful enough without them, but her children, the ones she had conceived on her visits to earth, were either half-human or half-demon, thus making them weak. The Shikon shards would increase their power, and they would become gods.

Reflecting, she remembered that one of her children had been full god. Kaguya, the princess of the moon, had been fathered by Amatsu. It was a mistake Benzaiten sorely regretted. And now Kaguya had been devoured by some demon, which had in turn been slain by the group she was traveling with now.

Lying down, Keiko decided to sleep now. She would put her plan into action in the morning.

In the room across the hall, Miroku and Sango were preparing for sleep. Miroku had offered to sleep on the floor, but Sango shook her head. The monk had as much a right to a warm bed as she did, and the taijiya wasn't going to stop him from getting a good night's sleep.

Sango splashed some warm water on her face. "So, Houshi-sama, why didn't you sleep with Keiko instead?"

Miroku, who was already in bed, watching her back, shrugged. "She doesn't seem quite... human..."

"Why'd you ask her then?"

"I didn't want her to feel left out."

She turned to him, face serious and deer eyes big. "You're kidding, right?"

"Right. I just ask everyone. All the girls, that is." He made a dramatic face. "Purely unintentional, darling."

"Don't call me that." She crawled into bed next to him.

Miroku smiled at her. "You like it."

Sango blushed. "It just is... my father used to call me that. I guess you've sort of taken his place in my life."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you think of me as your _father_? I'm not that old!"

She shoved him. "Not like my father. Like the main male influence in my life."

"_I_ influence _you_?"

"Sort of. Your strength is... motivational. I wish I was as strong."

He took her hand. "You are strong. Just in a different way." (A/N: SO CHEESY, NO?)

Sango looked surprised at his words. "Th-thank you, Houshi-sama."

He rolled over and put the lantern out. "G'night..."

Sango slipped an arm around his waist. "Do you... mind?"

"No, not at all, Sango..."

They fell asleep, pressed against each other.

Can anyone spell waffiness? W... A... F ... F... blah, blah, blah.. I probably won't update for a while, I have an overload of school work combined with writers block.


End file.
